When performing repairs to vehicular frames constant measuring is required prior to adjustment and as adjustments are made to determine the extent to which the alignment of the vehicular frame deviates from the manufacturer's specifications. A number of devices are commercially available which perform vehicular frame measurement. These devices have an extremely large and heavy support structure which leads to a number of disadvantages. Being large, the devices present a storage problem for body shops. Being heavy, the devices require more than one person to remove them from storage and ready them for use. Being bulky, the support structure often impinges into the repairman's working area.